


Gopher

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing make-believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gopher

Mizuki could be really pretentious sometimes, Kirihara thought as he knelt to receive his 'knighthood.'

"I hereby proclaim thee... Akaya, royal gofer."

"Royal _what?_ "

"Hush! I'm not done! Ahem. May you always serve your school and mine with the greatest of... um, alacrity..."

Kirihara wondered if he even knew what the word meant. He wasn't about to interrupt and ask though.

"-rise, Sir Akaya."

"Right then," Kirihara said, and thankfully got off his aching knees. "Now what?"

"Go forth!" Mizuki said, pointing dramatically in entirely the wrong direction. "Gather information on Rikkai Dai and convey it back to me! The cookies will be waiting when you return."

Middle school was really a ridiculous time of life for boys, Kirihara mused as he rumpled his hair wearily and collapsed into the bus seat for a nice nap. However, on the plus side, he hadn't been bored in ages.

Who could be, with someone like Mizuki around?

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: numisma  
> Prompt: lackey


End file.
